dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlene
"Awww, that's so sweet. I think." Marlene is a female otter character created for The Penguins of Madagascar TV show and a new character in the Madagascar franchise. She was most likely created to give the TV series an important female character, since all the penguins, chimps and lemurs (and most of the other animals) are male. Marlene lives in the Asian Otter Habitat. She is friendly with the penguins, but she is mostly neutral and does not take sides between the penguins and the lemurs. Marlene is usually the first one the penguins go to when a five man team is needed. When a six man team is needed, she and Maurice are usually called. Marlene mostly visits the Penguin Habitat. Her level-headed attitude always seems to clash with Skipper's paranoia, yet that doesn't stop the two from being good friends. Life in the Aquarium It was revealed in "Otter Gone Wild" that Marlene was born in captivity and when she is taken out of the zoo she goes quite feral (literally). She won three trophies in a zoo contest, as revealed in "Tangled in the Web" before being kicked out of the competition due to some sort of 'scandal'. She was later transferred to the Central Park Zoo. Series *Otter Things Have Happened -- Kowalski tested his Lovulator 3000 that made Marlene date Fred, but at the end, there was a boy otter named Antonio, who played Spanish guitar. He was Marlene's perfect match, not Fred (Kowalski was upset, thinking that science said that Fred was perfect and shouts, "SCIENCE! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!"). *Miss Understanding -- Marlene tells Skipper being a girl it's whatever he likes doing. At the end Skipper's gender is revealed that he is a male, and hugs Marlene. *Otter Gone Wild -- Marlene fell in love with Julien when she turned wild. At the end, Julien accepted to be with Marlene, but she didn't remember anything outside the zoo. *The Otter Woman -- Marlene's fur is turned white by an excess of chlorine in her water, and all four penguins (Kowalski did some research) and King Julien fall for her, believing her to be a white arctic mink called Arlene. Personality Marlene is beautiful, funny, level-headed, and acts as a voice of reason, but she can also be extremely sarcastic (which is usually taken by Skipper as her being serious). She's frequently irritated by Skipper's blatant sexism that women are weak and no good at anything aggressive. She believes that Skipper's far too paranoid. Sometimes, she's proven right and other times, she's proven wrong. On the other hand, sometimes, Marlene is the one who prompts the penguins to take action. Whenever new animals arrive at the Central Park Zoo, she, like Private, welcomes them with open arms, encouraging friendly behavior. Despite Marlene usually being sensible, she dreams of having somebody play Spanish guitar music to her (in "Monkey Love," "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel," "Wishful Thinking," and "Otter Things Have Happened") and she can also be rather vain and attention-seeking of humans, as in "Tangled in the Web" and "The Penguin Stays In the Picture," but they don't notice her. She can be a little bit gabby and can usually babble the unthinkable, and in a result, getting her mouth covered. As of that, she got her mouth covered by Skipper in "Paternal Egg-Stinct" when he sensed something and silenced her and in "Work Order" when Skipper quickly covered her mouth before she said anymore of the penguins' HQ. In "Truth Ache," she was shown to secretly want to be a pop sensation, that she performed imaginary concerts. Marlene always becomes wild and feral as soon as she's outside the zoo walls (but she seems fine inside the sewers). However, on occasion, this has been forgotten. She also seems to have a major love for candy, as evidenced in "Happy King Julien Day!" and "King Julien for a Day." She also craves popcorn, as shown in "Popcorn Panic." When her pool had too much chlorine, she jumped in and came back up with her fur bleached. This leaves her friends to think that she's a rare arctic mink named Arlene. Her personality hasn't changed, but she was a little mad when no one listened her. King Julien says that she's a gabby one (as explained above). Later, Marlene was brought to the vet and her fur was dyed back to its original color. Taken from NICK An otter originally from Northern California, Marlene is still adjusting to her new life in Manhattan. Fiercely independent, Marlene has decided not to choose sides between the Penguins and the Lemurs. In fact, she finds herself agreeing with Skipper as often as she agrees with King Julien. Marlene's playful spirit often clashes with Skipper's organization and discipline but that doesn't hurt their friendship. Trivia *Whenever Marlene is mad at the penguins, she goes and yells at them down into their periscope e.g. Otter Things Have Happened and Truth Ache. *She has a tendency to unexpectedly pop up. *In Haunted Habitat, it was revealed that she has a combination of Phasmophobia (fear of ghosts) and Phonophobia (fear of loud voices). *She was afraid of the outdoors. In Otter Gone Wild and Badger Pride, she went wild. Though in some episodes she has managed to stay normal e.g. Roomies and Work Order. *She has good hygiene. *If she is put in dangerous or stressful situations, she shows strength and agility. *She also knows a lot when it comes to romance. (Monkey Love, Love Takes Flightless). *She likes Pop Super Stars and pretends to have imaginary concerts every night as seen in Truth Ache. *There is a picture of her with green eyes (along with the shorts), but she has brown eyes in all the episodes. *She went on a date with Fred in Otter Things Have Happened, but broke up with him. *She was believed to have cooties in Operation: Cooties but it was actually poison ivy. *Her right foot is distinctive. If anything happened, her mother would recognize it (Badger Pride). *She seemed to be Claustrophobic in The Big Squeeze. *She is more verbal than physical. *On some penguin operations, Skipper needs someone their size to help and Marlene is the right "guy" for the job (The Otter Woman, e.g. help getting sewer water and judge a burping contest). *Marlene can belly slide like the Penguins, this is shown quickly in the episode Byte-Sized where she and the penguins slid past a sign post to rescue Barry also in real life you can see them belly slide on snowy hills and icy lakes and ponds. (Note: She has belly slided in Roomies before). *She likes to sunbathe. *As she is the main female animal in the zoo, there are many fan shippings: with Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Julien and Mort, with Skipper and Julien being the most popular. There is an article for each shipping in the Madagascar Fandom wikia. *She has no longer became a monster being outside of the zoo in Littlefoot thanks to Kowalski's invention that separated her wild side and when it was befuddled by her, they rejoined together and Marlene has the power to control her side. *She is mentioned in P.E.L.T. and Feline Fervor. pl:Marlenka Category:The Penguins of Madagascar characters Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Madagascar Category:Sidekicks Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Lovers to the Heroes